Under the Deck
4:11 TrueCobalion DO NOT TALK * ' : Last time on Total Drama Mini Adventure...' * ' : We had a cave search for a diamond!' * ' : Which was protected by a spider which was (Izzy)' * ' : And the Crypts won' * ' : What will happen now on..' * ' : Total...' * ' : Drama....' * ' : MINI ADVENTURE!' 5 second theme TALK Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has left the chat. 4:13 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Having a seizure 4:13 Scottney + Fang (dawn) I will kill everyone Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. 4:13 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* Wonder if Chris still has that diamond.. 4:13 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Humps Dawn then snaps her neck* 4:13 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : *wake up* this is a peace day (coco) : I hate my name 4:14 Scottney + Fang (dawn) I doesn't. *takes the diamond away* Heroic Hippos has left the chat. 4:14 Scottney + Fang (dawn) You do like your name. 4:14 Blast sonic flash 0 (anne maria) : Ha *Steal the Diamond and fly away* so long sucker 4:14 Lettucecow (vin) what the fu-? 4:14 Scottney + Fang No Just No 4:14 Blast sonic flash 0 (COCO) : what the She can FLY 4:15 TrueCobalion * ' : Alright' 4:15 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : but how 4:15 TrueCobalion * ' : Ready for the next challenge?' 4:15 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : yes 4:15 TrueCobalion * ' : Meet me at the dock in 10 minutes!' 4:15 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Yup 4:15 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *gets the diamond* 4:15 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : how you find the 2nd Diamond O: (coco) : Anne Maria steal the first one 4:16 Scottney + Fang (dawn) You know Anne Maria died? 4:16 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : How she die 4:16 Lettucecow (vin) who cares? 4:16 TrueCobalion SCENE CHANGES TO DOCK - DO NOT TALK 4:16 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : what we doing at the dock? 4:16 TrueCobalion * ' : There is a secret door in the cave over there' 4:16 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : cool 4:16 TrueCobalion Do not talk 4:17 Blast sonic flash 0 ok 4:17 TrueCobalion * ' : One of the keys in the bottom of the dock will work' * ' : there are 9 other keys that will fail' * ' : First one to unlock the cave wins.' * ' : GO!' 4:17 Scottney + Fang (anne maria) *dies* 4:17 Lettucecow (vin) *dives* (cody) *dives* 4:18 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Dives into the water and starts flipping around* 4:18 Lettucecow (vin) *fish starting biting him* OWOWOWOWOWO (vin) Get offa me!! 4:18 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Dives in* 4:18 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Anne Maria died. *MAKES SCOTT AFRAID OF FANG AGAIN* 4:19 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Having a seizure in the water* 4:19 Scottney + Fang (staci) I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING............ (dawn) *kills staci* 4:19 Lettucecow (vin) *getting chased by piranhas* HOW ARE THERE EVEN PIRANHAS IN HERE???? 4:19 TrueCobalion ENOUGH WITH THE CAMEOS 4:20 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Still having a seizure* 4:20 TrueCobalion * ' : Really? No one is testing out a key yet?' 4:20 Lettucecow (cody) Seriosuly vin? *underwater facepalm& (VIN) *still getting chased* AHHHH!!!!! Heonzo100x has joined the chat. 4:20 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Grabs a key and puts an extra one in his pocket that no one notices* 4:20 Scottney + Fang (dawn) (while scott is having a seizure) Fang, HERE BOY. *calls fang* 4:20 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Tries Key* (Antonio) : Doesn't work. 4:21 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Can you eat Scott? 4:21 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Jumps back in the water, pulls out back up key and tries it* (Antonio) : I think it's working... 4:21 Scottney + Fang (Dakota) *grabs key* (Dakota) *tries it and it works* 4:22 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : My key works! 4:22 Scottney + Fang (Dakota) No. Mine does 4:22 Lettucecow (vin) AHHHHH! *gets a key but the piranhas latch on to him* OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWOOWWOWOWOWO, THIS HURTS LIKE A MOTHE- OH COME ON, WE LOST AGAIN! 4:22 TrueCobalion * ' : I saw Antonio get it open first' 4:22 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Laughs* 4:22 TrueCobalion * ' : So Crypts win again' 4:22 Scottney + Fang (Dakota) You b***h. 4:22 TrueCobalion * ' : Sorry Grapplers, elimination time' 4:23 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Still having a seizure* 4:23 TrueCobalion SCENE CHANGES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * ' : Okay call a letter!' 4:23 Scottney + Fang (Dawn) V 4:23 Lettucecow (cody) S 4:23 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : D 4:23 Lettucecow (v) D 4:23 Scottney + Fang (Dakota) V 4:23 Lettucecow (vin) D 4:23 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Continues with seizure* 4:23 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay' * ' : (Dawn) and (Vin) are now LOW' 4:24 Scottney + Fang (Dakota) Vin 4:24 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay everyone vote' 4:24 Lettucecow (vin) dawn (cody) dawn 4:24 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Still having seizure* Dawn 4:24 Scottney + Fang (molly) Vin 4:24 TrueCobalion * ' : Crypts and Grapplers vote' 4:24 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Dawn. Blast sonic flash 0 has left the chat. 4:25 Scottney + Fang (zoey) Vin' 4:25 TrueCobalion * ' : Well' * ' : Its a tie!' 4:25 Lettucecow (vin) how? 4:25 TrueCobalion * ' : So we need a tiebreaker' 4:25 Lettucecow (vin) look, dawn got 4 votes, I got 2 4:25 TrueCobalion * ' : Oh wait' 4:25 Scottney + Fang (mike) Vin 4:25 The Villainous Vulture Scottney 4:25 Lettucecow really? 4:25 TrueCobalion * ' : Dawn received one more vote than Vin' 4:25 The Villainous Vulture it's to late 4:26 TrueCobalion * ' : So (Dawn) is out!' 4:26 Lettucecow (vin) Heh! See ya later loser 4:26 TrueCobalion * ' : Bye Dawn' 4:26 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Having seizure* YES 4:26 Scottney + Fang (dawn) VIN IS LYING! 4:26 TrueCobalion * ' : That's it for another episode of...' * ' : Total...' * ' : Drama...' 4:26 Scottney + Fang (dawn) revenge!!!!!!!!!!!!! 4:26 TrueCobalion * ' : Mini adventure!' 4:26 The Villainous Vulture Brb peepsul 4:26 Lettucecow (vin) SHUT IT 4:26 TrueCobalion THE EPISODE HAS ENDED 4:26